farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastien
Sebastien (or more commonly known as just Seb) is a member of the Farfa Discord. He is a Draghig and currently rank 35. Seb is commonly mistaken with Sebastian due to their similar names, differentiating only by one letter, himself getting nicknamed "Seb2". Background Seb was born on 12/11/2001 and he is 1,80 meters tall. He first acknowledged the existence of Yu-Gi-Oh! by finding random cards on a Pokémon TCG board game 9 years ago and has been playing since then. He attended his first event 6 years ago and started playing decent decks at events 1 year after. In the last 2 years, Seb has been able to afford said decent decks. History Early Days Seb joined the server somewhere before April of 2018 and sent his first message on 18/4/2018. He was the first member of the server, besides Farfa himself, to send a message on sub-chat, his first message there also happened to be also his first message on the server. During this same day, after Farfa revealed that his claims that he would be sharing his nudes on #subs-and-patreons were false and so to "fix" this situation, Seb sent a photoshopped of the duel monster "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" with a white dot over its crotch, implying it was censored, claiming that now Farfa's claims were actually true. Seb also remembers always answering Farfa's questions whenever Farfa would ping the entire server. Seb had an initial interest for Farfa and sub-chat although he eventually stopped to and was active in other servers where he was rank 10 in Mee6 levels but after said server closed for a second time, Seb started to become active on the Farfa Discord again. Seb would be inactive for a some months, until October of 2018. He would send an average of 2 messages every month but he would eventually try to become an active member again. However, due to Seb and the aforementioned Sebastian also both being nicknamed "Seb", due to Seb only becoming active after Sebastian, even though he joined earlier, he would be labeled by the other members of the server as "Seb2" and "Fake Seb", which quite disencouraged and displeased Seb for a while. He felt anxious and not welcomed by the community due to this entire ordeal. Present Days Nowadays, Seb is now a respected member and put the entire "Seb2" thing in the past, even embracing it as a meme sometimes. He can be usually found chatting on sub-chat still and will oftenly join voice chat. His current favorite deck is Dark World Danger OTK (DWD OTK), bliding second. The reason he enjoys this deck is due to his love for the Dark World archetype, which even made him buy a structure deck whose theme was centered on it from Barnes & Noble 7/8 years ago and was what got Seb into playing the game and learning it. His previous favorite archetype was Mermail OTK but he believes that this deck got powercrept by his current favorite deck. Seb claims that DWD is better due to its versatility and the many versions he can create which include but are not limited to: Xyz spam, Link spam and Dark World Brainwashing turbo. Another one of his liked decks is World Chalice, ranking slightly below his favorite deck. Participation in Events Seb didn't partake in the Brionac Revolution directly but he supported Brio has he though that the reason he got banned was unfair. Seb didn't partake in any other event so far. Fun Fact Seb lives in Alaska but he also has a Belgian citizenship, although he hasn't visited the country in 10 years. He has a hairless dog. He is also a card trader and seller that makes a lot of money off the cards he sells, though he is super lazy on that matter.